


When Fire Meets the Law

by SquarePegSaz



Category: Free!
Genre: Fireman Makoto, M/M, Stripper Rin, all grown up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquarePegSaz/pseuds/SquarePegSaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Makoto comes out to Nagisa, despairing that he will never get Haru, Nagisa takes Makoto to drown his woes in a strip club. Unfortunately, a familiar face shows up in the most unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto really wasn’t sure about this. What if someone he knew saw him here? So many people knew him around the town, so it wouldn’t be hard to be recognised… But then, he guessed, there was only one place they could be going if they saw him, and that was the same place he was going. They would probably be equally embarrassed. But… he didn’t want to be embarrassed! Oh God, really, what if someone saw him??

 

“Makoto if you don’t get over here I’m going in without you!” Nagisa yelled back to him from the entrance to the strip club, already showing his ID to the burly man outside. Makoto thought for an instant that he wouldn’t mind taking Nagisa up on that offer, but then he thought about having to get home by himself from this side of town - he wasn’t even sure where he was! And he was fairly certain that Nagisa knew that, judging by the wicked grin on that so-not-Angelic face.

 

He groaned, forcing himself to put one foot in front of the other. He could already feel the blush spreading up his cheeks.

 

“C’mon, Makoto, you’re going to have to get out of this slump eventually!” Nagisa said cheerfully, putting his arm around his friend (though only making it about half way around.)

 

“Yeah, but this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I came out to you, Nagisa…” Makoto said, pulling his ID from his wallet and hoping that the bouncer wouldn’t take note of the name, or even the face. What if he had to come and put out a fire around here tomorrow and people starting yelling that they had seen him in the club just the previous night??

 

 _Stop being ridiculous_ , he thought firmly. No one was going to care about that if things were on fire. He had to stop being silly about it. Nagisa was right. He needed to get out of his slump. Ever since he had left home (and Haru) behind he had not been the same. There was no way of getting around it, but he and Haru were just not going to be seeing each other any more. And I mean that strictly in the most innocent sense of the word. Haru had had no idea about Makoto, and he intended for it to stay that way. Nagisa had only managed to bully it out of him because he had been so morose.

 

And now this… He knew he shouldn’t have told Nagisa…

 

They pushed into the club, the thumping music forcing his heartbeat to rise and it vibrated through his feet. Instantly the slight blush turned into raging tomato-red face as he was faced with the sight of lots… lots and lots of men… doing… things.

 

He swallowed hard. What was that guy even doing?? How was someone that flexible? His eyes seemed halfway between glued on the dancers and desperately trying not to look at them, making his pupils dance all over the place, not knowing where to look or what to do. He was just standing there like a lemon and he could sense people staring at him as they tried to move around his wide back since he had just stopped right there.

 

“C’mon, Makoto, stop being such a priss!” Nagisa yelled right in his ear to be heard over the music, making Makoto jump. “It’s just guys having a good time, ok? Try and have some fun.” He slipped some cash into Makoto’s hand, making Makoto bluster and try to force it back, but Nagisa had already slipped away into the crowd.

 

 _Don’t leave me alone…_ he wailed in his head, having to work very hard not to say it out loud. How could Nagisa do this??

 

His shoulders slumped and he looked around, trying to figure out where the most innocuous place would be to sit. He didn’t want to get too close to any of the dancers. That seemed a little too dangerous. Besides, no matter what Nagisa said, Makoto just didn’t think he was ready for this kind of leap into the world of men. He had barely admitted to himself that he liked anyone other than Haru, and that those people were pretty exclusively men. That had only happened a couple of months ago….

 

He sighed as he fell into a chair near the back, flagging down a man with a waistcoat (and very little else) to get a beer. He would just sit here by himself for a couple of hours and then find Nagisa and beg him to take them both home. He just had to make it through those couple of hours to show willing and allow Nagisa to do whatever it was he did…

 

The music changing to something more melodic - Makoto didn’t keep up with music so had no idea what it was, but most people seemed to recognise it because they all suddenly looked excited.  Makoto was startled when they all turned towards him and he thought for a horrifying second that he had to do something, though quickly realised they were looked at some point to his left. He twisted his head and realised he was sat right next to a podium that a spotlight had just lit up.

 

_Oh God…_

 

He scooted his chair back a little, trying not to be just so close. It was too late. The performer was already on stage. He swallowed as a lithe man in uniform stepped up in a fluid motion. It was supposed to be a policeman’s uniform, but somehow there was a lot more skin on show, and those boots…

 

The hat tilted back from the dancer’s face as he grabbed onto the pole and Makoto sucked in a breath through his nose.

 

_Rin?!_

 

 

 


	2. You, uh, dance real good

Makoto’s mouth dropped open, unable to believe what he was seeing. Was that really Rin up there? His hair had gotten longer and he wasn’t as buff as he had been when on the swim team but… that was definitely him!

 

Rin shifted forward with the beat of the music, but paused. Makoto felt his eyes lock onto him and instantly a blush filled his entire face as Rin’s eyes widened just slightly. He wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed to be looking at Rin or the fact that Rin knew he was at a strip club.

 

Rin didn’t seem as affected. He only paused for that one beat before continuing as though he had seen nothing. His eyes turned sultry again as he twisted around the pole, one hand holding on tightly while the other gripped the rim of his hat before flinging it into the audience. Suddenly the music thrummed to life and Rin leapt up in a move that was extremely athletic and… flexible. Guys hooted around Makoto, who was steadily getting redder as he realised he couldn’t take his eyes off Rin.

 

Buttons had begun to pop and suddenly more skin was on show. The music pounded through Makoto’s body and Rin moved to every single pound. Soon there was barely any clothing at all, just the boots and some very tight black underwear. Makoto could see everything. _Everything_.

 

Oh God, why couldn’t he stop staring?? And Rin noticed, Makoto just knew it. He could see the wicked glint in Rin’s eyes, knowing that Makoto was far more uncomfortable with this whole scenario than he would ever be. Makoto gulped as Rin dropped to the stage, crawling seductively closer to the edge. His eyes were locked on the guy next to Makoto, who already had a bill out and was leaning up to tuck it into the edge of Rin’s underwear. Guys hooted behind him.

 

Rin twisted and the grin spread across his face as Makoto got even hotter. He didn’t think that was possible. Rin was very much in touching distance now, looking at him expectantly as he pulled up to his knees, gyrating his hips. Makoto opened and closed his mouth, just staring, unable to formulate even a thought, nevermind a sound.

 

After several long seconds that felt like an eternity Rin rolled his eyes and leant all the way off the stage. Makoto started, nearly getting up, but Rin had just reached for his hand, tugging one of the notes Nagisa had given him from between his fingers.

 

“Thanks, Mako-chan,” he whispered, right in Makoto’s ear. Makoto thought he was just going to get even redder but, to his absolute horror, he felt an erection stirring under his jeans.

 

_What the hell?!?!_

 

Rin leant back and the grin, that toothy, knowing grin, was spread all over his face. Makoto felt the blood drain away from his face as he realised that Rin knew. Oh no, oh no no no…

 

Rin turned, waving his perfectly sculpted ass right near Makoto’s face. Makoto had to shift uncomfortably, trying not to make it obvious.

 

Why did Rin have to be here? Why did he have to do… that? As if realising that men were attractive wasn’t hard enough he had to see his childhood friend in barely any clothes and be attracted to him?!? That was just really not fair…

 

The music seemed to be getting quieter now. The song was coming to a close and silence fell over the club for a moment, interrupted only by the chattering of excited men, murmuring over how good the performance had been. The song changed now and everyone shifted their attention to a difference stage, one on the far side of the club.

 

Makoto thanked God as he was given the opportunity to adjust his trousers and think very hard about his times tables to calm the whirlwind in his mind.

 

“Didn’t expect to see you in a place like this,” someone breathed right down his neck, and this time Makoto did spring out of his chair in surprise, grabbing at his neck.

 

“Rin!” he exclaimed, his times tables slipping away completely as he realised Rin had only put his shirt back on and was still just wearing underwear and boots on his bottom half.

 

Rin grinned, but even in his state Makoto could tell he was a little embarrassed.

 

“So, what are you doing here?” Rin asked, leaning back on the stage and glancing over the club.

 

“Ah, um, got dragged here by- by a friend.”

 

“Nagisa?”

 

“... Yeah… Nagisa knew you worked here?”

 

“Of course he did, he’s here around once a week.”

 

“That much?!” Rin grinned again at Makoto’s outrage, making Makoto go ruddy again. “Wh- What are you doing here?”

 

“Working,” Rin answered simply. “Speaking of, I’d better get back to it. I’m glad you’re feeling a bit more comfortable in being out now.”

 

“Wha- Out? What’s that supposed to mean?” Makoto shifted uncomfortably, knowing that there was hardly any point in denying it since he was at a men’s strip club, but it was a knee-jerk reaction…

 

“Well,” Rin rubbed the back of his head, “We’ve all known for a long time, I’m glad you’re comfortable with it now.”

 

“... ‘All’...?” Makoto felt his stomach drop a little. They all knew? They had… talked about it? He turned away, clenching his jaw.

 

Did Haru know?

 

“Ah… I had better get back to work. See you later, Mako.”

 

When Makoto finally looked up Rin had already moved away into the crowd. Mako couldn’t bring himself to keep watching as Rin began swaying and dancing seductively near other men. That was just not something Makoto could bring himself to get on board with.

  
He glanced around for Nagisa, though only half-heartedly, before leaving the club.


	3. Things start to heat up

Makoto had managed to not think about the strip club and the chance encounter with Rin for about, oh, two seconds in the week following. He was even making stupid mistakes at work, which was never a good thing when you worked in something as risky as the fire service.

 

The captain was not impressed.

 

Makoto really had to get his head out of this space, and there was no way to do that without going to see Rin again. But he had no clue what Rin’s phone number was or where he lived or any of that. Nagisa was equally unhelpful in giving information, saying that the strip club was the only place he knew of (Makoto had a sneaking suspicion that was a lie).

 

Somehow he wasn’t as upset as he had thought he would be to be standing in front of the strip club again. In fact, he was more nervous that Rin wouldn’t be there than about the fact that he was about to walk into a strip club again. He just wanted to get this sorted (and maybe see Rin do that dance thing again).

 

But mostly just to get it sorted.

 

He had to shake his head hard before he allowed himself to step into the club, already feeling his heart fluttering anxiously and his cheeks warming a little. He could barely look at the other men, dancing enticingly around poles or on top of men sat in chairs with beers in their hands. His heart began to sink. Rin wasn’t here…

 

“Back for another show, Mako-chan?”

 

Makoto nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning around and his face flushing. “Please stop doing that!” he implored, rubbing the back of his neck as Rin grinned at him, already wearing just the underwear and policeman’s shirt.

 

His dance must have already finished, Makoto noted with a pang of disappointment.

 

_Really need to stop those trains of thought…_

 

“What, the sneaking up or the ‘Mako-chan’?” Rin asked wickedly, folding his arms over his chest. “I seem to remember a certain group of boys constantly calling me ‘Rin-chan’.”

 

“That was just Nagisa, I seem to recall,” Makoto replied, having to swallow and forcing himself to look only at Rin’s eyes and not let himself stray into other territory. It was extremely difficult. Why did all the men here have to dress like that? Couldn’t Rin just put some clothes on, it was highly distracting, and Makoto had already forgotten why he had come here.

 

“Was it? I don’t remember it that way.” Rin looked out over the rest of the club and his face lost its wicked glint. “Why are you back, Makoto?”

 

“I- uh. It’s just been a long time and I thought… well, I thought I’d see if you were in tonight and… catch up? Or something...?” Makoto faded away to a mumble, looking torwards the floor. What was he doing here? How did he expect to make this better by coming back to this place and seeing Rin again.

 

Rin gave a hollow laugh. “Catch up? Sure, let’s just go and have a beer and a nice chat about everything that’s happened in the last five years. That sure seems like a fun thing to do in the middle of the strip club I work at.”

 

“Th- That’s not what I meant. It’s just been so long, and when I saw you here… I didn’t realise that you were…”

 

“Stripping?”

 

Makoto shuffled his feet, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. “Like me,” he finished quietly and wasn’t even sure if Rin had heard over the thrum of music.

 

Makoto started as Rin suddenly grabbed onto his hand. “C’mon, there’s a quieter place back here,” he said, dragging Makoto bodily through the club as Makoto was slow on the uptake and stumbled after.

 

They bumped into each other as Rin pulled them behind a gauzy curtain into a kind of room, though it was a little smaller to be called that, more like a secluded alcove. The music did seem a bit quieter here, though Makoto had a funny feeling that these rooms were not designed for having a quiet chat in.

 

“Look, Makoto,” Rin said, slumping into the one and only comfy chair. His face no longer had the wicked look on it, instead just looking… tired. “I can’t do this for you, I’m not in a good place for that.”

 

“Do what for me?” Makoto curled his eyebrows together, unable to understand what had just passed between them.

 

Rin gestured slightly. “Y’know, this whole… gay mother thing. I can’t do any hand-holding now that you’ve come to terms with… whatever.”

 

“What, I- I never asked you to do that!” Makoto denied, his face heating up. Like he would ask for help in this kind of thing! He barely talked about it, let alone asked for advice. If it hadn’t been for Nagisa he would have happily just kept it to himself and got by. Now Rin was looking at him with such pity and weariness in his eyes, like Makoto had just asked him to carry him across town. “I didn’t come here for anything like that, Rin,” Makoto said, a bit more quietly, wishing he could sit down as well instead of towering over Rin. “I just.. I was surprised to see you here and just couldn’t get it out of my mind. I wanted to see you again, talk… I know that’s not really your thing, but… it’s just been so long, and so much has changed and… I’m sorry if this has made trouble for you.”

 

Makoto bowed just slightly, formal and stiff. He hadn’t come here to be treated with pity, to be looked at like he had no clue what he was doing. Even if it was true.

 

He turned, pushing aside the gauzy curtain. He had known that coming back here was a bad idea.

 

“Wait, Makoto-” Rin grabbed his hand again. Makoto looked back and let his face soften.

 

“It’s really ok, Rin,” he smiled, “I just wanted to see you again, I didn’t think.” He wished he could sound a little less formal so Rin would think it was alright and let him go again. Rin hadn’t quite lost that look of pity yet…

 

Then the face turned. The wicked glint came back, and Makoto knew he was over-compensating for the serious tone. “You couldn’t stop thinking about me?”

  
“Wha- Well, yeah, I just said-”

 

“Thinking about me on the pole, wearing very little clothing?” He grinned as Makoto’s face instantly flamed over.

 

He couldn’t respond, his mouth just opening slightly. He wanted to make a scoffing reply, but his mind had always had a habit of going blank at the worst times.

 

Rin laughed, genuinely, gripping Makoto’s hand harder and pulling him back behind the curtain.

 

“C’mon, how about a private show?” he winked, pushing Makoto into the chair to Makoto’s horror and arousal.

 

_No, no, just horror, no arousal here, none whatso-_

 

Rin draped his leg over Makoto’s, sitting squarely on his lap.

 

_\- Fuck._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me on this! Things will definitely get steamy in the next chapter ;)


	4. Let's get down to business

“Wai- Rin, I don’t think-” Makoto stammered, trying to look pretty much anywhere but at Rin. Try not to feel where Rin’s, completely bare, legs were touching his clothed ones, where his crotch was pressing against his-

 

Oh God.

 

“C’mon, Mako-chan, live a little. This is my job - it won’t disappoint.” Rin trailed his hand right the way down Makoto’s chest, and now Makoto was certain Rin could feel where his erection was starting to form.

 

_Please God, let the ground open up and swallow me…_

 

“It’s no good if you don’t watch,” Rin said, lifting Makoto’s chin, forcing him to stare at his chest where the shirt split open. Rin swayed his hips in time to the music now and Makoto had to grip the sides of the chair to stop himself from reaching out to touch those hips. They were so enticing….

 

Rin pulled back a little, turning now, still swaying as his hands trailing up along the sides of his legs, over his hips and up where Makoto so desperately wanted to touch. His gorgeously sculpted ass was now swaying directly in front of Makoto’s eyes as Rin bent slightly, thrusting it out.

 

Makoto didn’t know how he was going to survive this. He let out a husky breath, shifting slightly to ease the pressure against his trousers. He couldn’t stop staring now, hungrily taking it all in, though he was still beet red.

 

Rin turned again, slowly pulling his shirt all the way off. Makoto could see nipples now as the shirt slipped all the way down to the floor. There was just a pair of black underwear and two boots between Makoto and seeing the entirety of Rin’s body. And, right now, this was more than enough to make things…. interesting.

 

Makoto looked up to Rin’s face and there seemed to be a blush on his cheeks as well, his lips slightly parted with slow, controlled breathing. He was staring directly at Makoto’s face and Makoto could feel the heat of blush spreading to his shoulders now. Makoto couldn’t help it - he reached up and touched Rin’s hips, trailing up to waist, still amazed at the muscles that cut into his body despite the lack of swim club. His skin was so hot and soft, and Rin was drawing closer with the touch.

 

Their faces were almost uncomfortably close now. The music was changing and Rin had stopped moving. Makoto was staring into Rin’s eyes and he was embarrassed that he had only just remembered what colour they were.

 

“Rin-” he started, but, without warning, Rin had leant forward and pressed their lips hard together.

 

Makoto couldn’t help it. He started, his hands pushing Rin away.

 

“Wha- Rin, why-?!” He gasped, trying to pull further away. That erection was becoming a real problem now.

 

Rin, however, looked just as startled as Makoto felt, and probably rather less aroused. He turned suddenly, grabbing his shirt off the ground and marching out of the alcove.

 

“Rin!” Makoto called, but he couldn’t get up, couldn’t bring himself to chase Rin down. What the hell had just happened?! Why had Rin…? And why was he-?!

  
Makoto quickly adjusted his trousers, thinking desperately of his times tables again. This was really not good….


	5. Where do we go from here?

Makoto hadn’t been able to bring himself to go back to the strip club for a third time. He was so confused by what had happened, by his own feelings, by that kiss… Where the hell had that kiss come from? Why had Rin done that? He had never shown any more than the usual amount of interest in Makoto before… And he had distinctly said he didn’t want to be involved in Makoto’s whole… gay journey, or whatever.

 

With all of this going through his head, Makoto just couldn’t figure out what he would say to Rin if he did go there, so he just avoided it. He didn’t want to have to face those feelings, he didn’t want to confront it and figure out what he really felt because that could end in a very scary place. All of his life he had only looked at Haru, had ignored pretty much everyone around him so that he could focus on the hopeless feelings towards Haru, knowing that they would never go anywhere. That had felt so much safer. He knew that Haru had no interest in those kind of things, and being able to just stand back and admire had been enough for him up until recently.

 

And now he was forced to accept that he found men other than Haru attractive and argh, this was just too much. He didn’t want to think about Rin’s sculpted chest, his swaying hips, his demanded lips…

 

 _No!_ Not thinking about those things.

 

Instead he threw himself into work, forcing himself to be too focused on all that was going on around him so that he wouldn’t have time to think. He took on a couple of extra shifts and spent the rest of the time training at the gym with the other guys. He couldn’t do much when he got back to his apartment alone, but he would get back late, sleep for a couple of hours, and then repeat the next day.

 

If he kept this up he would never have to think about Rin and hopefully it would all soon fade into the past and he wouldn’t think about it at all.

 

He had just finished a ten hour shift when he found himself starting to think all over again. Maybe he would hit the gym again tonight just to clear his head a bit and…

 

“Rin?!” he exclaimed as he looked up, his dirty shirt halfway up his arms, and he quickly lowered it back down again. “What are you doing here?!” he asked quickly, trying to mask his embarrassment.

 

Rin was standing there in normal clothes, looking around the locker room with feigned interest, looking rather bashful and completely unlike he had at the strip club. His hair was pulled underneath a beanie, his jacket was over-sized and overall he looked just like he had in high school.

 

“I, uh, Nagisa told me where you worked.”

 

 _Oh, gee, thanks, Nagisa_ , Makoto groaned internally. He had been doing a pretty good job about not thinking up until now! And how come Nagisa would help Rin out, but when Makoto asked Nagisa was all schtum!

 

He shifted, putting his hand awkwardly on his locker door. “So, what are you doing here?”

 

Rin shrugged as he tried to formulate words, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times. Makoto just kept quiet, waiting for whatever it was.

  
“I’m really sorry about what happened the other night. I didn’t intend to… do that to you.” It tumbled out of Rin’s mouth in a rush and it was his turn to turn red, though Makoto did a little as well.

 

“Why did you? I thought you didn’t… well, I didn’t think you would do something like that!”

 

“Neither did I, it just… felt right at the time. I didn’t exactly think it out.”

 

Makoto sighed heavily, sitting down on the bench and staring at the locker opposite. What the hell had they gotten themselves into…?

 

He glanced over as Rin sat down next to him, also staring at the opposite lockers.

 

“Did you think about it?” Rin eventually asked, still not looking.

 

“Think about what?”

 

“Me kissing you.”

 

Makoto had to take a deep breath. How on earth did he answer that? “To be honest, I’ve been trying not to. It’s… too confusing. Haru is the only one who had made me feel like that before, and even then it was completely different. You just… You made me all…” he gestured his hands around, unable to explain it without saying something that would probably just make the whole situation worse. He didn’t even really think he could explain it. He hadn’t seen Rin in so long and now he had seen him in barely any clothes and felt all hot and bothered over it. How could he explain that to Rin?

 

“You made me all,” Rin gestured his hands, “As well. And you weren’t even the one dancing around on a pole. I mean, for you at least it’s explainable as I’m guessing that was pretty much the first time you had seen men in a sexual light. But you were just sitting there getting all red and I couldn’t stop staring at you, even that first night. You don’t even look that different since high school, but I’d never really thought about it because we all knew that you and Haru…”

 

“Me and Haru were never a thing,” Makoto said quickly.

 

“I know,” Rin smiled, finally looking at Makoto. “But I don’t think that mattered. You were both completely unavailable because of it, whatever it was between you.”

 

Makoto didn’t know how he felt about that, about Rin knowing those kind of things from when they were in high school when Makoto had barely known it himself. He felt like he was so much younger all of a sudden, unable to feel the things that Rin could because he had never passed that experience test. He was just sitting there, trying to get to grips with even liking a guy, and Rin was sitting there at a much higher level of having to deal with feelings for an old friend, not even caring that they were feelings for another guy.

 

If they even were feelings, if Makoto could even make that assumption.

 

He turned on the bench, swinging one leg over so he was facing Rin directly. “You were so attractive at the strip club I couldn’t stop thinking about it from the moment I saw you. I’d never even thought about you in that way, but once you were placed in front of me I couldn’t stop myself. All I’ve been able to think about it the way you looked, and when you did that dance just for me-”

  
Rin leant over suddenly, cutting Makoto off with his lips, pressing close together. Makoto was almost ready for it this time. At least he didn’t jump back. He could feel lips parting, could feel Rin’s hot tongue, felt Rin reaching towards him with hands and Makoto reached back. He couldn’t stop himself...


	6. Here we go...!

Makoto didn’t understand or know how this happened, but for some reason he wasn’t stopping it. Years of pent up frustration burst forth and he was hungrily touching Rin with hands and lips and hips. He knew he was clumsy and sloppy, having never really done this before, but Rin very obviously had. Though his lips were just as greedy he had far better control and it was making Makoto go weak, his heart pounding hard against his chest.

 

Rin was touching him just right, pulling their bodies closer together along the bench until they were balanced precariously, gasping and moaning softly. Makoto could barely stand it. Rin was so perfect and hot underneath his hands and he was pushing forward harder, forcing Rin back against the bench, unable to help himself. So much more of their bodies were touching this way and he could feel Rin pause to take a breath as their groins brushed together. This was not good…

 

“Rin…” Makoto gasped, unable to get further than that. Rin had placed his hands right on Makoto’s ass without any shame at all, pulling them closer. Makoto squeezed his eyes shut. Times tables, times tables, times tables…

 

“Stop holding back,” Rin murmured, reaching up and running his tongue down Makoto’s jaw. Makoto shuddered. It was hard to _not_ hold back. He opened his eyes and he could see Rin’s wicked little grin, the flush on his cheeks and a touch of sweat on his brow. Makoto couldn’t help but reach up, brushing at the long strands of red hair, tangling his fingers in them, pulling Rin back towards him.

 

Their lips brushed together gently and Rin pulled Makoto’s lower lip with his teeth, dragging on it slowly, making Makoto whimper. Rin’s hands gripped tighter, rolling his hips upwards to Makoto.

 

He pushed harder, rolling Makoto off him and onto the floor, dropping down on top of him. Makoto ‘oof’ed, but Rin didn’t leave him time to take a breath, kissing him roughly as he straddled over Makoto’s lips. Oh God…

 

They were far too close now and Makoto just couldn’t think about times tables when Rin was moving like that, his hands trailing down Makoto’s shirt, dragging it up at the ends. He couldn’t hold back, he couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. He didn’t even know what he was doing, but Rin was making him go crazy with what he was doing. His hands, his lips…

 

It was his turn to reach up and grab onto Rin’s ass, pulling their bodies as close as possible. There was no way that Rin wouldn’t be able to notice how Makoto was feeling now. Makoto dug his fingers into Rin’s flesh, trembling just slightly with adrenaline. He was touching Rin like this… in the locker room at the fire station…

 

Wait. In the locker room at the fire station?!

 

He pulled back, his eyes snapping open. “Rin! We- We can’t do this here!”

 

“What, why?” Rin complained, already pressing his lips into Makoto’s neck, biting and sucking.

 

“We… can’t… fire station… people…” Makoto mumbled, trying to remember what he had just been thinking.

 

“Well, we’ll just have to be quick, then.”

 

“Quick?” repeated Makoto in a daze.

 

“Well, someone could walk in at any moment,” Rin said with that evil look in his eyes. Makoto gulped.

 

Rin sat up now, making Makoto groan at the sudden pressure change on his groin. That erection was really going to be troublesome if someone walked in… He started to sit up as well, thinking they were all done, but Rin pushed him back down forcefully. His eyes were fixed on Makoto’s belt, one hand already undoing the buckle.

 

“I don’t think it will take very long, anyway…” Rin smirked, trailing his other hand over Makoto’s erection and making him shudder.

 

“Rin, not here…” Makoto begged, but Rin had already unzipped the dirty, standard issue fireman’s trousers. Makoto gripped onto Rin’s knees hard, begging himself not to come right then as Rin touched softly through the much thinner fabric of his boxers. He tipped his head back against the floor, taking a deep breath. He could keep it together…

 

No, no, he couldn’t! He bit his lip, letting out a strangled moan as Rin pulled apart the boxers as well, touching gently and taking apparent delight in Makoto’s wriggling and moaning.

 

“Please…” Makoto begged, straining his hips upwards, breathing heavily to try and keep the moans and whines inside.

 

“Please… what?” Rin asked, his lips twisting as his fingers trailing tantalisingly just shy of where Makoto really needed him to touch now.

 

Makoto whined, his face heating up. Rin wasn’t going to make him say it… was he?

 

Rin grinned. Ohhh he was…

 

“Please…” Makoto’s face got even hotter, fingers dragging at Rin’s trousers. “Please… touch me…”

 

“Touch you where?” Rin asked quietly, gently disentangling himself from Makoto’s hands as he slid down on the floor so he was sitting near Makoto’s feet and bending low. What was he…?

 

Makoto had to look at the ceiling because he couldn’t take that expression on Rin’s face any more. “Touch… my cock…” Oh God.

 

Rin laughed softly, making Makoto jumped as his breath rippled right across Makoto’s skin. “Good boy…” His lips came down, moving all the way down Makoto’s cock. Makoto very quickly had to press his hand into his mouth, biting down hard. Oh- Oh God…!

 

He jerked and whimpered, closing his eyes tight. Rin had pushed down hard on his hips to stop him bucking upwards, but it was so hard not to. Rin’s mouth was… doing things… He couldn’t stop the moans from escaping past his hand.

 

Rin’s tongue moved slowly at first and then faster, pulling all the way up and letting his tongue touch just the tip, then all the way back down again.

 

“Rin…!” Makoto groaned into his hand, the other arm covered his eyes. His back arched off the floor and Rin put his mouth all the way down, humming softly to make vibrations run all the way through Makoto’s body. His hand barely made any difference to the sound that escaped his mouth and he couldn’t stop himself.

 

Rin gagged slightly as Makoto came, but took his time pulling back him, licking his lips as he grinned to the trembling mess on the floor that was Makoto.

 

“Good?” he asked, pulling Makoto’s arm away from his face. Makoto whimpered slightly, his eyes half-closed and face flushed as he nodded.

  
“Good,” Rin grinned, sitting back on Makoto’s legs, just staring Makoto up and down for a long moment. “Very good…”


	7. Sexual tension or just plain awkward?

Makoto only managed to bask for a few moments before the sound of people right outside the door made him move faster than he ever had, tipping Rin off him, doing up his trousers and trying to flatten his hair. If anyone saw him right now it would be so obvious what had been happening.

He glanced over to Rin and despaired because it was even more obvious to look at Rin!

He made a small noise, reaching over quickly and trying to straighten Rin out.

“God, if someone saw this…” he moaned as Rin just sat there, grinning his stupid head off and not helping at all. Makoto felt a heavy blush on his face as he wiped a stain off the side of Rin’s mouth, but could instantly sense that Rin was going to lean in again so stood up quickly. He could not get pulled back in, it would be too hard to stop again…

“C’mon, Rin, we have to get out of here. I don’t fancy seeing anyone like this,” he said, putting his hand down to pull Rin up from the floor as well, still straightening his own hair nervously with the other hand. How had he even been been pulled into this…? One second they had been talking and the next…

He swallowed, reaching into his locker and pulling out his wallet, keys and phone. The clean clothes he just stuffed into his gym bag. He would have to get changed at home - he couldn’t get naked here, especially not with Rin here…

Deep breath.

“It’s alright, Mako-chan,” Rin laughed softly, messing up his own hair in response to Makoto’s overly flattened ‘do. “No one’s going to care.”

“Let’s just get out of here, ok?” Makoto was really sure that the guys he worked with would care if he had been doing the do right in the locker room. Especially with another guy. It would seem that while Makoto was surrounded by gay men it wasn’t exactly a common experience and he didn’t want to think about how they would react.

“You really should take a guy to dinner before that kind of thing happens,” Rin said happily, sliding his arm around Makoto’s shoulders, forcing Makoto to bend slightly with the height difference.

“Dinner?” Makoto repeated, and Rin must have seen the look of horror pass across his face as his mind instantly added ‘Date?!’ after it.

“Well, at the very least a drink,” Rin smiled, yanking Makoto all the way down and ruffling up the carefully straightened hair.

Makoto pushed away with a small laugh. “I can get you a drink, I guess.”

“You guess?” Rin repeated in a mock angry tone. “I just showed you heaven, be a little more grateful!”

Makoto wanted to make a witty remark back, but the flashback was a bit too vivid and all he could do was blush. Rin just chuckled softly to himself.

“C’mon, I know a good bar around the corner from here. You can buy me a drink there,” he added, slipping his arm from around Makoto has he quickly checked his phone. Makoto wondered if he had somewhere to be - probably work or something. Which was good, in Makoto’s mind. Right now he was imagining the most awkward conversation in the middle of a bar without anything to talk about and just thinking instead about what had just transpired…

So a _quick_ drink would be ideal.

“Ok.”

Makoto’s worst fears were confirmed as they walked basically in silence to the bar, Rin with his hands in his pockets and gazing straight ahead. He didn’t seem as uncomfortable as Makoto did, but who knew. He had always been so good at pulling a mask over his face.

As soon as they got there Makoto excused himself to change in the toilets so he wouldn’t have to be smoky and sweaty in the middle of the bar. He took this time to try and calm himself, sitting in a cubicle and taking several long breaths. Was this bad? He couldn’t tell. He didn’t know how to do this kind of thing.

Were him and Rin even a thing now? All they had done was… have a small sexual encounter… Which he was trying desperately not to think about.

He quickly started to change, blushing heavily when he found a stain on his boxers. He buttoned his trousers up quickly, smoothing them down and believing for a moment that everyone would be able to tell despite the fact it was under his trousers.

He stuffed everything else into his gym bag and stepped out, staring at himself in the mirror. He quickly smoothed his hair a little, feeling his heart picking up a little. Did he look good?

_What the hell am I thinking…?_

_I’m thinking it’s a date…_ he quietly replied to himself. He couldn’t help it. How could he not think this was a date after what had happened? But he was fairly certain that Rin didn’t think so. Rin was so much more experienced than him and probably did this all the time.

Well, maybe not all the time… Hopefully not, anyway.

He stared morosely at his reflection again before messing his hair back up. This was not a date.

He slipped back into the bar, taking just a moment to find Rin sitting on a barstool, already sipping on a beer, another next to him.

“Hey, I thought I was buying the drink?” Makoto asked as he sat next to him.

“Couldn’t bring myself to sit in a bar without a drink. You can get the next one.”

Makoto sipped carefully. “Are you alright to stay that long?” he asked in what he hoped was a casual tone, staring straight ahead.

He felt Rin’s sharp eyes on him and remained determined to keep staring ahead. “I have no plans tonight. You?”

“Yeah, no, me neither, no plans.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Silence.

This was just fantastic.

“How’s Haru doing?” Rin asked after a while, clearly trying to alleviate the tension, but that just made Makoto stiffen in his seat.

“Not sure,” he replied, again trying to keep it casual. “I haven’t seen him in a while. I think he’s still working as a chef.”

“You don’t see each other any more?”

“Not for a while.”

“Really thought you guys would be chained at the hip until you were in an old folk’s home.”

“Mm,” Makoto responded and he realised he had already finished his beer with the deep gulps he had been taking between short responses. Did Rin not find this deeply awkward??

“Do you still manage to find time to swim?” Makoto asked after another long silence, hoping to steer the conversation away from Haru. Though perhaps swimming was not the greatest topic, but it was the only segue he could think of.

“Not really. Got too much on my plate with work and stuff. It doesn’t really have the same thrill now I’m not competing for the olympics.”

“Just doing the dancing to stay fit then?”

“Still have to hit the gym every once in a while, but yeah,” Rin smiled, “The dancing is the majority of my exercise. You’d be surprised how strenuous doing pole is.”

“Pole?”

“Pole dancing. Different muscles to swimming, but definitely helps me to keep trim.”

“I noticed.”

Rin instantly grinned and Makoto choked on his drink. “I mean. You just. You’re still… muscled and… stuff.”

Rin laughed loudly, running his hand back through his hair as he flashed Makoto a devilish look. “Thanks for noticing!”

Makoto blushed and glanced over, but managed a bashful grin of his own. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad…


	8. Definitely sexual tension then

The rest of the evening went surprisingly smoothly. Makoto remembered how much he had enjoyed being around Rin, just talking and laughing together. It was slightly unusual for it just to be the two of them, but everything seemed to be going well. They actually managed to find quite a lot to talk about and Makoto managed to forget all about his nervousness, though admittedly that could be because of the number of beers they ended up having…

They were both feeling very jolly and flushed after a couple of hours, and Makoto didn’t feel even slightly uncomfortable with how touchy feely Rin became after a few drinks. In fact, he had become pretty touchy feely as well, and he wasn’t usually like that when he was drinking. Maybe he just felt more comfortable around Rin than his usual crowd from the station. That, and Rin was just much more pleasant to touch…

Makoto could feel warmth in the pit of his stomach and a blush on his face that wouldn’t seem to face.

“This has been fun,” Rin smiled. Their legs were pressed right together and when Rin tilted his head to talk Makoto could almost feel his breath on his cheek.

“Yeah,” Makoto smiled, tipping his now empty beer bottle back and forth, wondering if he should order another round. He really did, just as an excuse to stay out later with Rin…

“I guess we should really call it a night, though, it’s getting pretty late.” Rin pushed his own empty bottle away from him decisively and Makoto felt his stomach sink. It was late… And he had an early shift tomorrow.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Need to get a good night’s sleep and things…” He cringed at just how slurred his words were getting. Definitely time to go. He was getting to the nonsensical part of the evening.

He stood, swaying just slightly. He knew he had a high tolerance for beer, but they had had a lot to drink… and he had already been in high spirits, which always made getting drunk that little bit easier.

Rin chuckled to himself as they both staggered out of the door, ending up clutching onto one another. Makoto took a deep breath, glad for his height as he looked down on Rin, his flushed face, his mussed up hair.

“My flat isn’t far from here.” The words slipped out of Makoto’s mouth before he had even thought about saying it. His face flared a deeper shade of red. “I- I mean, if you’re feeling too drunk to get home on your own. You can crash at mine. It’s not far.”

Their faces were far too close as Rin looked up and Makoto knew that there was some deep thinking going on behind those brilliant eyes. He also knew that Rin had seen right past his pathetic excuse. He was determined not to look away but eventually did, taking a deep breath. Well, it had been fun while it lasted.

“Yeah, that would be good. I’d have to get a taxi at this time of night and it’ll cost a fortune.”

Makoto’s heart skipped a beat.

“Cool… cool.”

Rin giggled, which set Makoto off as well as they began to walk down the street. Rin wrapped an arm around Makoto’s waist to try and keep them both steady, and probably also just to keep them close. Makoto was glad he wasn’t drunk enough to just push Rin into a wall and start kissing him. There weren’t enough beers in the world to make him that brave, but it was a nice thought that was putting a silly grin on his face.

Makoto couldn’t remember what they had talked about, if anything, on the walk back. It had only been ten minutes at least. He pushed open the door, nearly falling in as Rin put his weight on him. He put his hand on the wall, just managing to shut the door as Rin’s lips closed over his.

Holy shit…

They were even clumsier than they had been in the locker room now that alcohol was intervening. Makoto’s back thumped into the wall as Rin’s hands grabbed onto his ass, pulling their crotches right up against each other. Makoto gasped between their lips, moaning softly. His own hands were deep in Rin’s hair, keeping their mouths pressed tight together. This time he wouldn’t have to worry about someone walking in halfway through, they would be able to take their time, they could just… be together.

Admittedly they would be together in a complete state of inebriation, but somehow Makoto didn’t mind that. How had he been so unsure before? Right now everything felt certain. His mind was so fuzzy and Rin was undoing Makoto’s trousers. He bit Makoto’s lip firmly, not quite drawing blood, but enough to hurt.

“Touch mine as well,” he said breathlessly, his nose rubbing against Makoto’s, his hand already finding its way into Makoto’s boxers. Makoto mewled, trying to concentrate enough to pull apart Rin’s trousers.

He hadn’t hesitated, but when he touched flesh he felt uncertain. He hadn’t touched anyone’s cock but his own before and now… Rin gripped him firmly, trailing lips down his neck.

“Please…” he growled softly. Makoto realised he had must have been holding it in since the locker room and instantly closed his hand around Rin’s shaft, stroking gently. Rin groaned deeply.

No, no, this was too much… Makoto bit his lip hard, wincing as he put bruise on top of bruise, but he had to stop himself from moaning loudly when they were both right next to the door.

Rin tipped his forehead down against Makoto’s shoulder, not exactly containing his own moans, as they movements grew more frantic. Makoto was very glad for the wall against his back because he wasn’t sure he would have been able to keep himself upright with all of this going on.

He couldn’t keep in the moans now as Rin pushed right up against him. Their knuckles were banging together and Makoto could feel both of them pressing into his bare stomach wetly.

_Oh fuck, fuck-_

Rin spurted all over him, hand squeezing down even harder onto Makoto and making him suck in a hard breath. His mind went blank in a second.

“H- Haru-!” slipped between his lips as he came hard, his hand clutching onto Rin’s shirt.

_… Fuck._


	9. Nothing to do but make up, I guess

Makoto seemed to hold his breath forever, but he knew that it couldn't have been since Rin still hadn't looked up to him. He had to slowly let it out, forcing it between pursed lips he knew would betray him again if it let out any sound. 

How could he have said that? How could he have let the moment get away from him like that? How could he... do this to Rin?

"I.... I'm sorry..." he muttered meekly, knowing that it could in no way make up for it, he could in no way apologise for doing that.

Rin drew away from him, still not looking up. Makoto became acutely aware of the cum all of his shirt and Rin's hand. 

"Please, Rin, I didn't mean-"

"I know," Rin said quietly. "Haru has always been the one, we both know that, we both..."

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean to..." He reached out, grabbing onto Rin's arm, desperate and apologetic, wanting the ground to swallow him whole just so he didn't have to deal with this moment.

I'm going to kill Nagisa for ever showing me into that bar and allowing me to meet Rin and be seduced by him and fall for him and-

"It's fine, Makoto. Let me go, I need to wash my hands."

"Rin, please..."

"I said it's fine!" Rin snapped, shoving Makoto away and stalking into the kitchen. 

Oh God no, was Rin... was Rin crying? Makoto felt like his stomach had left him entirely when it dropped down, an empty pit threatening to consume him. He leant back against the wall, his chin falling down. He was a terrible person, this whole thing had been a terrible idea... How had he let himself get carried away with this? It was all too soon, too fast... He was not supposed to be doing this. Really he should just be getting on with his life and pretending he didn't have these stupid feelings. Why couldn't he just be normal?

He slipped down against the wall until he was sitting in the hallway, his head bowed against his knees. This was all useless.

"Makoto?" Makoto looked up uncertainly, Rin leaning against the doorframe and still not really looking at him. " Aren't you going to come inside?" Rin didn't wait for an answer, disappearing into the apartment again. Makoto would have to follow him eventually; it was his apartment.

He had to take several deep breaths, steeling himself for what was to come. How was he even supposed to deal with this?  
Slowly he made his way into the open plan living space, head bowed and shoulders hunched.

"You should really change your shirt," Rin said, lounging comfortably on the sofa as though nothing had happened. Ïf you don't get it into the wash now it will really stain."

"O- Oh... yeah, I guess it will." 

"Makoto?" He turned back and finally Rin met his eyes. "It's really fine. I... I get what Haru was to you and that this is... this is a very sudden... thing. So don't worry about it."

"R- Really?"

"Well, it was a dick move on your part, but I know you couldn't help it. We all got history."

"I- I'm really sor-"

"I know. Go change your shirt." 

Makoto didn’t really know what to make of this, whether he should feel a little hopeful, or if he should still be feeling like crap. Probably the latter. 

He dragged his eyes away from Rin, sloping off to his bedroom. He was feeling extremely sober now and he didn’t really like it. Part of him wished that Rin would just leave so he could bury himself in sleep and pretend that none of this had happened, but when he had put a new shirt on and worked up the courage to go back into the lounge Rin was still there. He had even turned on the telly, flicking through some channels, though there was nothing on at this time of the night.

“You got any good movies?” Rin had pulled his feet up onto the couch, curled up like a cat with the lights from the tv flickering on his face. Makoto was certain he had cried from the redness of his eyes, but he didn’t want to bring it up.

“Uh, yeah, I have some DVDs in here…”


	10. Maybe things will be alright

After that painfully awkward moment Rin stayed the night, just watching movies and maybe talking a little, but the easiness that came with liquor had faded away a little. It wasn’t too bad, but it was mostly Makoto wondering just how bad he had fucked up. He was used to not talking about things (being friends with Haru meant a lot of not talking about things), but with Rin he had sort of gotten used to the confession atmosphere they had. Now he wasn’t sure what Rin was thinking and whether he should ask, or if that would just make it worse.

 

Rin, at least, stayed the night, though Makoto suspected that was more to do with the price of taxis and the lack of trains running at this hour. Rin had fallen asleep on the couch, so Makoto eventually went into his bedroom. He got maybe an hour or two of sleep, but he did not feel rested at all. The short sleep had mostly consisted of dreams of drowning and Haru’s scowling face and Rin crying.

 

Makoto woke with a start, squinting as a gleam of sunlight broke over his face, realising he hadn’t even closed the curtains last night. He groaned. His head was throbbing, both from the alcohol and the lack of sleep. Why had last night had to be a thing…?

 

He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to wipe away the hangover, but he was just left staring at the palms of his hands and not feeling the slightest bit better.

 

Eventually he managed to drag himself up and out of bed, nearly stumbling into the wall as his legs failed to catch him completely.

 

_No drinking. Not for a while please…_

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, he made it out of his bedroom, and for just a moment he had forgotten that Rin had stayed over, making him nearly jump out of his skin when he saw a leg draped over the end of the couch. He clutched the edge of the doorframe, thanking God that he had managed to contain the squeal that had bubbled up to his lips.

 

Facing Rin in the morning seemed even harder than facing him last night. At least they had still been a little drunk when they had sat on the couch together, watching some stupid action film, making occasional comments about how unrealistic it all was.

 

_Ok. Pull yourself together, Makoto. If Rin was really mad he would have just left last night and not hung around._

 

Rin had never been one to be in total control of his feelings and Makoto had a feeling that if Rin really wanted to he could punch Makoto out.

 

Steeling himself against the rocking of his stomach (part-hangover, part-uneasy-feelings), he made it into the kitchen and began making a suitable breakfast filled with as many carbs as he could pull from the cupboard. He had a shift at the fire station late this afternoon and he needed something to soak up the last of the alcohol and bad feelings.

 

“Hey.” Makoto jumped again, sending a recently buttered piece of toast into the wall with a splat.

 

“Oh, hey!” Makoto managed to smile as he peeled the toast off the wall and threw it straight into the bin.

  
“Sorry,” Rin mumbled, sitting himself down at the breakfast bar and yawning widely. Even in his completely tousled and disheveled shape he somehow managed to still look completely attractive. How was that even fair?

 

“It’s ok. You want some? I got some eggs on the go as well.”

  
“Sounds good to me.” Rin looked very much like he could fall back to sleep against the breakfast bar, his chin hooked lazily into his palm.

 

Makoto managed to not throw any more toast, giving them both a hearty breakfast, which Rin looked at a little nauseously before taking a delicate bite of toast.

 

“Hey, Makoto?” Rin finally said when he had eaten half a piece of toast and Makoto had polished off the majority of his plate.

 

“Mm?”

 

“Are you still agonising over last night?”

 

Makoto paused, trying to keep a command on his facial expression. “Um, sorta, I guess. I… feel really bad about it.”

 

“Stop it,” Rin said firmly, sitting up straighter and stretching his arms above his head, making something in his shoulders crack satisfyingly. “It’s not your fault, ok? I… kinda threw you into the deep end with all of this and I don’t blame you. I think all of this was a bit… hasty, I guess. You’re obviously still not over Haruka.”

 

“No, I-!” Makoto started desperately, but Rin put up his hand and turned in his stool to look him square in the face.

 

“I don’t mind. I’m actually, weirdly, happy to wait.”

 

“... What?”

 

“I think… I think I really like you.” It looked like it was taking a lot of effort for Rin to keep staring directly at Makoto, who had bloomed a deep crimson shade. “And I want to make this work, whatever… I dunno, I would just like to give it a try. If it’s too soon for you that’s fine, but I…”

 

“No, it’s not too soon!” Makoto blurted and Rin raised his eyebrows. “Well, ok, maybe it is, but I… I would like… to- to try us as well. I mean, you know, the-the dating thing.”

 

Rin laughed, softly and then he caught the giggles, having to cover his face, his body shaking.

  
“Wh- What?” Makoto asked, confused but unable to stop himself from laughing nervously as well.

  
“Oh, Makoto,” Rin laughed, “If you’re going to date you really have to be able to say it without stammering.” Rin grinned at him and suddenly Makoto felt like maybe everything would be alright. Maybe they would be able to make all of this work. Maybe they could date and maybe… Maybe other things.

 

“I’ll work on that,” Makoto grinned back, tipping his head to the side in his unconscious way. Rin reached forward suddenly and planted a kiss right on his lips. Not in a sexy way, just in a… an affectionate way, Makoto supposed. Like Rin couldn’t quite contain himself and had just unconsciously stretched forward to peck him on the lips. It was just so… so normal.

 

“Alright,” Rin smiled, still leaning pretty close.

 

“Alright,” Makoto repeated, feeling in a bit of a daze, feeling thankful that the breakfast had settled his stomach. Rin gave him another small peck before sitting back in his seat, picking up his toast again and actually eating with gusto. Makoto wondered then if he had been nervous about saying all of that despite the apparent confidence. That thought made Makoto’s heart flutter a little.

 

He looked back down to his plate, trying not to sit there grinning. He imagined this is what schoolgirls felt like when they confessed to a boy and received a positive response.

 

Rin’s phone chirruped from his pocket, breaking the oh so comfortable and glowing silence. He flipped it open and Makoto glanced over, curiously, wondering if Rin would have to be pulled away.

 

Rin’s face flickered into a slight frown and Makoto felt another flutter in his stomach. This guy needed to stop being so attractive with every expression he made.

  
“Everything ok?” Makoto asked after a few moments. Rin quickly snapped the phone shut again.

 

“Yeah, all’s well. I’m going to have to get going, though. Forgot that someone was visiting today and I need to get back to my own place to change and shit.”

 

“Oh, ok. Can I see you later?” Makoto couldn’t help the small whine of disappointment. He had sort of hoped they could hang out until his shift and then maybe see each other after his shift and-

 

“Mm, not until the weekend, I think. My friend is staying for a couple of days so…” He glanced up and smiled at whatever puppy-like expression that must have been on Makoto’s face. He couldn’t help but feel a bit dejected! “Don’t worry,” Rin laughed, “It’s only a couple of days away.”

 

He stood up now, Makoto following behind as Rin gathered up his things and moved towards the door. He wanted to reach out and hug Rin and kiss him, but he still wasn’t sure how these things were done and he didn’t want to overstep any bounds and make things bad again.

 

“I’ll give you a call later, ok?” Rin said as he stood by the door, shoving his feet into trainers without undoing the laces.

 

“Ok.” Makoto reached out and clung onto the back of Rin’s shirt before he could open the door, making Rin turn slightly. “I’ll see you this weekend,” Makoto smiled, leaning down and, very clumsily, kissing Rin’s mouth/cheek.

 

Rin was giggling ok. “Yeah, yeah, this weekend.” He gave Makoto a proper kiss (well, not a _proper_ kiss) and turned away again.

 

Makoto sighed at the door closed, leaning against the wall with a bit of a soppy grin on his face.

 

Dating…

 

He sighed again, then giggled at himself. You would think he had never left high school.

  
For a moment he wondered who the old friend was, but it was quickly gone from his mind. What should they do this weekend…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who this mysterious friend could be?!?! Guesses in the comments!
> 
> If you want to know when updates will be feel free to follow me on Tumblr, squarepegsaz.tumblr.com , but it is largely reblogs, you have been warned!


End file.
